Hefty Hanna and Evil Alison
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "You gotta give up on ice cream, cake, candy and cookies." says Alison. "No one's going to help you like I do. I want you to get less lame."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hefty Hanna and Evil Alison**

 **Little 12 year old shy chubby Hanna Marin, or Hefty Hanna, as Alison call her, eat some ice cream in her room while watching an episode of the My Little Pony cartoon.**

Alison DiLaurentis enter Hanna's room.

"Hanna, stop eating! Soon you'll be too fat to walk." says Alison, all sassy.

"Ali...why are you so rude?" says Hanna.

"Chill, baby. I'm your friend. Without me you'd be a loser." says Alison in a cold hard tone.

"Me no loser!" says Hanna as she starts to cry.

"Stop crying! You're 12, not 5, damn it." says Alison as she slap Hanna in the face, which only makes Hanna cry more.

"Mom!" scream Hanna.

"Keep quiet, girl." says Alison as she grab a sock from Hanna's drawer and stuff it into Hanna's mouth.

Alison grab Hanna's ice cream and throw it into the trashcan.

"You gotta give up on ice cream, cake, candy and cookies." says Alison. "No one's going to help you like I do. I want you to get less lame."

Hanna spit out the sock.

"Lame? I'm not lame!" says Hanna, still crying.

"Shut up!" says Alison as she slap Hanna again.

"What...? That hurts!" says Hanna in fear and pain, still crying.

"Yes." says Alison. "Do as I say or you'll go back to spending your weekends with a bunch of jumbobags of cheap chips and lame fuckin' chick flicks again and I'm sure you don't wanna do that."

"True, but..." begins Hanna.

"Shut up." says Alison.

Alison grab a pillow and throw it in Hanna's face.

"Don't be so evil..." says Hanna, still crying.

"Alison, stop being a bully towards my daughter." says Hanna's dad, Tom Marin, as he enter the room, grab Alison and pull her away from Hanna.

"Thanks, daddy!" says a happy Hanna.

"You better go home." says Tom as he pull Alison downstairs and to the door and gently push her out.

2 days later.

"Han, cut down on the cookies or you'll get so fat that you start to fart all the time." says Alison when she sees Hanna eating a cookie.

"Ali, be nice to me..." says Hanna.

"I am nice, girl." says Alison.

"You're not, really." says Hanna.

"Stupid silly lil' Hanna-baby. You need to see that I'm simply trying to turn you into a woman." says Alison.

"Woman? We're 12..." says Hanna.

"Holy shit, then you really need to stop acting like you're still 5, Hanna my friend." says Alison, all fake-sweet.

"We're still kids." says Hanna.

"Awww, how wrong you are, silly baby Han." says Alison.

"Ali, stop. Don't be evil. You're supposed to be Hanna's friend." says Aria Montgomery as she enter the room.

"I am her friend. Hanna eat too much and I'm trying to stop her from doing that before she get too fat." says Alison.

"You may have a good pupose, but you approach the issue from the wrong side." says Aria.

"Wrong for you, good for me." says Alison, all sassy.

"No need to try..." says Aria.

"Viva la erotica." says Alison.

"Stop. Please." says Aria.

"I don't think so." says Alison.

Alison leave the room.

"Aria, thanks for saving me from Alison." says Hanna.

"No problem, Han. You're my buddy." says Aria.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Awww! You're so cute." says Aria.

"You too." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Hanna, ever kissed a boy?" says Alison.

"No..." says Hanna.

"Well, you should. Kissing is sexy." says Alison.

"I'm afraid of boys." says Hanna.

"Wimp." says Alison with a sassy smile.

"Alison, leave Hanna alone." says Spencer as she enter the room.

"Don't you work against me, Hastings." says Alison in anger.

"You don't scare me." says Spencer in a serious confident tone.

"Too bad..." says Alison as she give up...for now, at least.

Alison grab her apple soda and leave the room.

"Thanks, Spencer." says Hanna as she eat a cookie.

"You're welcome, Hanna." says Spencer.

The next day.

"Hanna, let's go for a walk." says Alison.

"No, thanks." says Hanna.

"C'mon, baby Han. You can't sit around all the time. If you wanna lose fat, you need to walk more." says Alison. "Walk in the park with me."

"No 'cause you're not sweet to me." says Hanna.

"Don't be such kid. Follow me." says Alison.

"I don't want that." says Hanna.

Alison snap to anger, unable to be fake-sweet more right now.

"Hanna Clarissa Marin, do as I say or I'll fuckin' hurt you!" says Alison in anger.

"Mommy!" scream Hanna as she run from the room as fast as her chubby body allow her to.

"Get the crap back here!" says Alison, still angry.

2 months later.

"Mrs DiLaurentis, you have to know that Ali is being a bully towards Hanna." says Spencer.

"Don't be stupid. My daughter is the most sweet kid ever. She'd never break a hair on another person's head." says Jessica DiLaurentis.

"Damn! How can she not see?" thinks Spencer.

"Now go back to play time with Ali and the others, Spencer." says Jessica.

The next day.

"Hanna, cookies again? You're gonna be very fat really soon." says Alison.

"Please, be nice..." says Hanna as she begin to cry.

"I'm always nice. My mom's told me that I'm a sweetie." says Alison.

Alison grab Hanna's cookies and throw them in the trashcan.

"My cookies!" says Hanna.

"You are weak. Woman up and be less of a loser." says Alison.

Hanna cry even more.

"Stop crying!" says Alison.

"No..." says Hanna.

"Why are you so fuckin' lame?" says Alison as she slap Hanna in the face.

"That hurts!" says Hanna, still crying.

"Yeah. I know." says Alison, all sassy.

"Alison, stop!" says Spencer as she enter the room and pull Alison away from Hanna.

"Fuck you!" scream Alison as she try to punch Spencer.

Spencer manage to avoid Alison's fist very easy.

"Get your dirty hans off me, now!" scream Alison in anger.

"Shut up." says Spencer.

"Never." says Alison.

Spencer leave the room, taking Alison with her.

The next day.

"Hanna, you've not lost a single poop of weight this month. Why?" says Alison, all fake-sweet.

"Ali, please be sweet to me." says Hanna.

"Stop being worthless!" says Alsion in anger.

"Me want my mommy!" says Hanna as she starts to cry.

"Your mom's a whore." says Alison.

Hanna cry even more.

"Shut it, Hanna! Don't cry!" says Alison.

"You are evil..." says Hanna.

"Evil huh? I'll show you evil, lil' loser girl." says Alison as she grab Hanna hard by the throat.

"Alison, stop! You're killing her..." says Hanna's mom, Ashley Marin, as she enter the room and pull Alison away from Hanna.

"Whore!" says Alison in anger as she punch Ashley in the stomach.

"That's it, Alison. Your parents will hear about this." says Ashley.

"They won't believe you. They know that I'm adorable and cutie cute." says Alison.

"Shut up. I'm taking you back home myself right now to make sure you don't cause any more trouble." says Ashley.

Ashley walk out to her car, pulling Alison along with her, push Alison into the car and drive to the DiLaurentis house.

"Jessica, sorry to tell you that your daughter here is a bully towards my little Hanna." says Ashley.

"Are you sure? Alison's always been a very adorable kid." says Jessica.

"Told you." says Alison.

"I'm very sure. Alison was trying to strangle Hanna." says Ashley.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, you are grounded for 2 months!" says Jessica as she grab Alison hard by the wrist so Alison can't escape.

"Mom! You stupid angry old whore!" scream Alison.

Ashley drive back home.

2 hours later.

Alison is locked in her room.

She's not happy.

"Fucking damn!" says Alison as she punch her teddy bear.

Alison is very angry.

"How did my super cool mom turn into such a rude whore? She's almost as stupid as Hanna's mom." says Alison.

Alison punch her teddy bear again.

"Stupid damn poop!" says Alison.

Alison grab a pillow and throw it across the room.

The pillow knock some books off the bookshelf.

The books are childish ones that Alison no longer love.

"Ewww! Stupid damn kid-books...!" says Alison.

She throw the books in the trashcan.

Alison remove the cover from the airvent and grab her box of secrets.

In the box is a small bottle of vodka.

Alison takes a small sip, feeling more happy.

"Mmm, yeah!" says Alison.

The next day.

"Yay! No evil Alison." says Hanna.

"Awww! Cutie, Hanna." says Emily as she give Hanna a soft hug.

"Em, you're my buddy!" says a very happy Hanna.

"Thanks." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"Yay!" says Hanna in childish joy.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
